Keep Holding On
by xWickedxLovex
Summary: Melinda Sordino is 18 years old now and starting out her new life in New York City. Wile attending college she meets Tyler, a rebellious young man whom she slowly starts to fall for while they both come to terms with traumatic events from their pasts.
1. PROLOGUE

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Speak or Remember me. All rights for the names of the characters and some situations belong to their respected owners.**

**

* * *

PROLOGUE**

**

* * *

**_"Keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_  
_Just stay strong_  
_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_  
_There's nothing you could say_  
_Nothing you could do_  
_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_  
_So keep holding on_  
_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_  
_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_  
_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"  
_Avril Lavigne - "Keep Holding On"

**Melinda's P.O.V:**

"Mom, I'm fine!!!" I yelled while I hurried to the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast before leaving for class. My parents have been so touchy about me going anywhere without them ever since I told them about what happened that summer before my freshmen year of high school.

"Are you sure? Or are you just hiding how you really feel?" my mom said.

"Yes, I'm sure! Mom, I'm 18. Will you stop already before you make me late for my first class." Jeez, she'll never let me live down the fact that I hid what happened for almost the whole school year before telling them.

"Well, sorry for trying to be a parent. God forbid that I actually care." Mom said in her usual overly dramatic way which used to make me feel like I was a disappointment. Now I just roll my eyes at it.

"Look Mom, I have about 10 minutes to get to class, I have my keys and my cell phone. I know we live in a new and unknown place but I promise you, I'll be fine. I know you're concerned but don't expect me to text you every minute of my day. I got to go now. Love you Mom" I said quickly before I ran for the door, not giving her enough time to reply. I don't even know what she was so worried about. Andy Evans was in jail and couldn't hurt me or any girl ever again. I found comfort in that, so why didn't she.

Once outside, I inhaled the cool New York air as I walked to the subway that would take me right to school. My parents decided since I was accepted to a college in New York City, that not only will I move, but we all would. It annoyed me but I was happy to be starting a new stage of my life in a new place. It was both exhilarating and frightening at the same time. This should be one interesting year.


	2. New Beginnings

**A/N: This Chapter takes place about a week or two later. Yeah I know, It's a long time but nothing too important happened since then. Enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 1: NEW BEGINNINGS**

**

* * *

  
**

_Do you know where your love is?_

_Do you think that you lost it?_

_You felt it so strong but_

_Nothing's turned out how you wanted_

_Well bless my soul_

_You're a lonely soul_

_Cause you won't let go_

_Of anything you hold_

_One Republic - "Say(All I Need)"_

**Tyler's P.O.V:**

Dear Michael,

I can't believe it's been almost 6 years since you passed away. The family is pretty much the same as they have been. Mom is still a mess. Caroline has been improving in her art. Who knows maybe our baby sister will be the next Pablo Picasso or Vincent Van Gogh. I'm so proud of her. And Dad, well he is the same as always. He made a big deal over me not wearing a tie to your memorial. Then at lunch he rudely interrupted Caroline while she was telling me how she was chosen to be a part of an art exhibit. He said he just wanted me to pass the sugar but something in his tone said that he wanted to change the subject. He always acts uninterested and undermines anything Caroline or I say. She is beginning to believe he doesn't like her. Can you believe that?

Anyway other than the normal family drama, school and work are fine, very boring actually. The only thing new that has happened is that we have a new student in my global politics class. Her name, if I remember correctly, is Melinda and from what I have been able to overhear about her is that she is younger than the rest of us, maybe 18 or so. She keeps to herself mostly.

As weird as it may sound. I feel drawn to her for some unknown reason. She's very pretty, maybe 5'7" or 5'6" with long brown hair. I plan on talking to her next class, so I can find out more about her and also to introduce myself.

I should get going. Aidan is bugging me about going to the bar. He says that it'll only be for one drink, but you know how he is. It's never just one drink.

-Tyler

Next Day:

This class is so boring. I wish I just stayed home so I could sleep off this hangover, but I said I was gonna try to talk to Melinda, sitting two rows ahead of me. I have no idea what the teacher is babbling on about nor do I care. I just keep staring at her. Half of me hopes she'll catch me looking at her and would start talking to me after class but the other half is saying if she does catch me, she'll think I'm some sort of creepy guy who could possibly be a potential stalker.

I just can't keep my eyes off of her. I'm sure she can feel me staring at her but she hasn't turned. I've even considered passing her a note to get her attention but that also seems pretty creepy and immature. As if she knows exactly what I was thinking, she turned slightly towards me and I could see that her cheeks were turned upward as if she were smiling. I couldn't help but smile like a dork in response.

* * *

**Melinda's P.O.V:**

I can't believe I let my dad talk me into taking this class. His remark on how "Global politics will be a blessing in disguise" made me giggle a little. I hope he meant that it's a blessing that I don't die of boredom. Thank goodness there is only 10 minutes left of class.

I keep getting the odd feeling that someone is staring at me, though I don't bother to look around because more than likely I'm being paranoid. I definitely don't want to attract any attention to myself, with my luck the teacher will notice and call on me for an answer to a question I didn't hear, even though my hand wasn't raised. Only five more minutes and from the look on everyone's faces, they are counting down the minutes, just like I am. Even the teacher.

When class was finally over I gathered my books as quickly as I could, accidentally dropping one onto the floor with a loud thud that seemed to echo through out the now almost empty class room. As I bent down to retrieve my book, I noticed someone else has already beaten me to it.

He was so strikingly handsome, almost god-like in his beauty and he was tall. Maybe 6'1" tall with brown hair and blue-gray eyes.

"Thank you" I said, smiling.

"You're welcome, your name is Melinda, right?" He said, smiling back with the most breathtaking smile I'd ever seen.

"Yes, and you are?" I said trying to keep myself from gawking at him like an idiot.

"Oh, I'm sorry how rude of me. I'm Tyler, Tyler Hawkins," he said as he held out his hand, still smiling.

"Nice to meet you Tyler" I took his hand gladly and was surprised about how soft and warm his skin was and how nice and natural it felt in mine.

"It's nice to meet you as well," he said as he released my hand. Maybe I was only imagining things but it seemed like he was a little reluctant to let go of my hand.

We stood there just looking into each others eyes, not sure of what else to say. I could look into his eyes forever.

"Will you two be joining me for my next lecture? It starts in 5 minutes," The professor said, rudely interrupting our little moment.

"No, I'm afraid not. I mean we'd love to but I promised Melinda I'd take her to get something to eat. Maybe some other time," Tyler said quickly as he gently pushed me towards the door.

Once outside and away from the professor, We stopped and just looked at each other. My phone was vibrating for the second time since class ended. I just pressed ignore. I wasn't ready to leave yet and face my over protective parents.

"Sorry about that, I figured you didn't want to sit and suffer through another one of his boring lectures. One is bad enough," he said laughing.

"Yeah, I definitely don't wanna do that," I said giggling.

"Now about getting something to eat, what do you feel like? My treat," Tyler said as I reached into my pocket so I could put it on silent and also see how many text messages my mom left.

_"How was school going? I hope you're doing alright." 1 hour ago_

_"Melinda, why haven't you text me back! Are you ok?" 40 minutes ago_

_"Melinda! School let out awhile ago and I haven't heard anything from you. Call me" 5 minutes ago_

_"MELINDA, THAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!! WE NEED TO TALK. GET HOME NOW!!!" 20 seconds ago_

Oh crap, I have the most rotten luck. I know I'm probably going to regret doing this. I sent my mom a quick message saying I'll be home soon, then looked up at Tyler who was still smiling at me.

"Um, I'm going to have to take a rain check on getting something to eat. I really got to get home," I said, hoping he didn't take it as me trying to blow him off. His face fell a little bit.

"Oh that's fine, Rain check it is. When do you think you'll be free?" He said.

"Tomorrow night?" I replied.

"Tomorrow night then. Its a date" He said as he turned and walked away with a huge smile on his face.

I stared after him for a few minutes, preoccupied by the way he said "a date". I really liked the sound of that. Not sure how much my parents were going to like that though...Oh crap my parents, and with that thought I started on my way home to face them.


	3. Stand My Own Ground

Disclaimer: I do not own Speak or Remember me. All rights for the names of the characters and some situations belong to their respected owners.

**A/N: Check out .com for everything relating to this story.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO: STAND MY OWN GROUND

* * *

**

_"Don't hold me up now,_

_I can stand my own ground,_

_I don't need your help now,_

_You won't let me down"_

Rise Against - "Prayer Of The Refugee"

**Melinda's P.O.V**

When I got home my parents were waiting for me in the dinning room, but it looked more like an interrogation was about to take place instead of dinner. I wondered who jumped the gun this time. My mom looked furious and my dad, well he just looked like he was going along with whatever my mom's plan of action was as always. I didn't get the chance to sit down or even breathe before my mom got into it.

"Where have you been?" my mom asked.

"Where do you think I've been, I've been at school," I replied, regretting the sarcastic remark right away because I could literally see my mother's eyes harden with anger and annoyance.

"Did a teacher of yours want you to stay later?" My dad supplied, trying to give me the easy way out. I looked at him with such gratitude. I definitely didn't want to tell my mom that I was late because I was talking to the most handsome man I'd ever seen, but the truth of the matter was I'd have to tell them before our date the next night.

"Um, yes. The teacher asked me and one other student to stay a little later. I'm so sorry," I said, trying to put on my best sad puppy dog face. As pitiful as it was, it worked like a charm. The hardness in my mother's eyes began to soften but not as much as I hoped.

"Well, that's a reasonable explanation. Just next time let us know, we were worried about you," Dad said, ignoring the look my mom gave him.

"I know you guys worry, but I'm not a child anymore." I could see that comment hit a nerve because my mom looked like she was about to literally bite my head off.

"As long as you're living under our roof, a child is exactly what you are. I'm sick this 'I'm 18 now and I'm all grown up' crap. You wouldn't have been able to survive on your own and you know it." The harshness of her words caught me by surprise. It hurt to know that she didn't believe in me. I could feel the tears starting to sting my eyes as I tried to keep myself under control. _Put on your best poker face Melinda_, I told myself, _because once she sees you crying, she'll use it to prove you're just a child._

My father must have sensed my distress because without skipping a beat he took my mom by the arm while saying, "Melinda, why don't you go on up to your room to clean up and study before dinner. I'm sure you have tons of homework to do," which was usually code for 'go upstairs so I can talk to your mom and calm her down'. Without another word or glance at my mother, I took my messenger bag and ran upstairs.

Once in my room, I noticed that there was a folded piece of paper sticking out of one of my books. I didn't remember using anything other than my bookmark. That's when I realized that it was the same book Tyler had handed back to me today. I quickly took the piece of paper out and tossed the book on my bed. I unfolded it to find a note..

_Dearest Melinda,_

_"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!_

_It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night_

_Like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear;_

_Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!_

_So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows_

_As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows."_

_I figured you would have probably stood me up when I asked you to get a bite to eat with me after class, and I knew I'd also forget to give you my cell phone number. So this is to make up for that. My number is 306-5690. Don't be shy, feel free to text me anytime you wish. I'll see you tomorrow my fairest maid._

_Yours,_

_Tyler_

How romantic! I couldn't help but smile. He was one busy boy in class today. He wrote what Romeo says when he first sees Juliet. How did he know that Romeo and Juliet is one of my favorite love stories of all time? I quickly pulled out my cell phone and texted Tyler.

_"Hey Romeo, Thanks for the note. It was sweet. I'll see you tomorrow in class. and btw I didn't stand you up, I just had something important to do at home."_

I hit the send button and hoped I'd hear back from him soon. "O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?" I said softly to myself as I lay there daydreaming of my Romeo.


	4. Two Is Better Then One

**A/N: This Chapter has some "strong" language, not a lot but some. I just thought I'd give you all fair warning. Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Remember Me or Speak. No copyright infringement intended.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 3: TWO IS BETTER THEN ONE**

**

* * *

**

_"So maybe it's true_

_That I can't live without you_

_And maybe two is better than one_

_But there's so much time_

_To figure out the rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two is better than one"_

_'Two is better Then one' - Boys Like Girls Ft. Taylor Swift_

**Tyler's P.O.V:**

The sky is so beautiful at night. Normally it's very peaceful sitting up here on the roof on my apartment complex. Just me, my guitar, and the stars. But tonight is the total opposite, since I'm not alone.

"So, what about this Melinda chick you've been rambling on about the past few days or so. Have you talked to her yet?" Aidan said while trying to bench press more weight then he was ready for.

"Yeah, I talked to her after class today but not for as long as I had hoped," I said as nonchalantly as I possibly could. I really didn't want to talk to him about this.

"So what happened man? You got shot down didn't you?" I couldn't tell if he was saying that because he actually cared or if he was looking for his chance to be an asshole.

"No, I didn't get shot down. She dropped her book because she was in such a rush. So I just picked it up for her." I said even thou I already know what he was going to say. He has always been that predictable.

"Oh well aren't you such a gentlemen," he said with a little bit of a laugh.

"Yeah I guess I am. I also slipped a note into her book before I handed it to her. I had a feeling she couldn't talk for long." I said smiling wondering weather she had read the note yet or not.

"You sneaky bastard! What did the note say? Let me guess, it's some type of romantic garbage," He said with a grunt as he tried again to lift all that weight on the bar. _Why would he want to bench all that weight?_ I think he is trying to make up for something he is lacking, if you know what I mean.

"It may have had a few sayings from Romeo & Juliet in it, but that's only because I saw her carrying it around the past couple weeks," I said, staring at him and waiting for his assholic comments to start.

"I knew it. See, that's why chicks dig you man. They love all that freaky poetic crap," He said and I just laughed.

"So what's your plan?" He added with a more serious tone.

"What do you mean?" I said. That question came out of no where.

"You know what I mean. What are you going to do? You gonna flip the script on this chick like you did with "toothbrush girl" a couple weeks ago? You know, take her on one date, fuck her, then never call her again." I still can't believe he dubbed my last one night stand that after he sold her a tooth brush the next morning. He was so excited about it, that he thought we should make our own one night stand travel pack for women... He named it "The SLUT" aka The "Single Lady's Universal Tote". I told him he needed some serious help if he thought any women would actually buy it.

"I'm not going to be flipping the script on Melinda. She's different and stop calling that other girl 'toothbrush girl' it's just not right" I said, trying to defend myself. That other girl may have been a one night stand but that didn't mean I didn't feel bad about it. I'm not that much of an asshole.

"What do you want me to call her? You couldn't even remember her name when I asked you. So from now on she is 'toothbrush girl' whether you like it or not," he said in a matter of fact tone. I got up and started walking towards the door. He lost focus and dropped the bar on himself.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I watched him struggle for a few minutes, then finally gave in and helped him

When I finally got downstairs to my room where I could be alone, I noticed my phone was blinking. I picked it up to find that I had two missed calls and a new text message. Both missed calls were from my ex girlfriend. _What the fuck did she want?_ I didn't even bother to call her back, I hurried onto the text message already in a glum mood.

_"Hey Romeo, Thanks for the note. It was sweet. I'll see you tomorrow in class. And btw I didn't stand you up, I just had something important to do at home." - 3 hours ago_

So Melinda had read my note after all. She called me Romeo._ I'm her Romeo. _Who knew that one little text message would change my whole mood for the better.

_**"Hello Juliet. I'm glad you liked the letter. I understand that you had something important to do. I'm looking forward to tomorrow though. Are you?"**_

I pressed the send key and just sat on my bed. I thought I was going to have to wait a little while for any type of reply. So came as a surprise that I got a new text message not even three minutes after.

_*BEEP BEEP*_

_"Yes, I'm looking forward to tomorrow. Only one problem though" _Oh please don't tell me she is already trying to get out of our "date" tomorrow.

_**"what's the problem Juliet? Am I gonna get stood up?"**_

_*BEEP BEEP*_

_"Oh no, I'm not gonna stand you up. It's just I haven't told my parents and they are extremely over protective. It's like they have to know where I am at all times." _Well, that explains what happened today.

_**"That has to suck. Why are they like that?? I mean you're in college, you would think that as a child gets older the less overbearing the parents are."**_

_*BEEP BEEP*_

_"Well, it's not their fault. I'm only 18 and we live in a completely different place. It also doesn't help that you're a lot older than me. I know they would flip about that" _I'm only 21. I'm not that much older than her and I'm in class with her. I'm her classmate, not some creepy 40 year old man trying to touch minors. I'm someone who could help her with homework...That's it!

_**"I'm only 21, that's what 3 maybe 4 years difference. Anyway, I just thought of something. Why don't you tell them that I'm helping you with school work. We're in the same class so I don't see why it wouldn't work"**_

_*BEEP BEEP*_

_"That's genius! I'm gonna go talk to my dad about it. He is easier to talk to than my mom and most of the time lets me get away with stuff more."_ That seemed a bit backward to me. I thought the mom was supposed to be the softy and that the dad was the uptight parent.

_**"Ok, well text me back later. If I don't hear back from you, I'll talk to you tomorrow during class so save a seat for me."**_

I sent that last text and sat on my bed just strumming my guitar, thinking about my Juliet, when lyrics came to me,

"I remember what you wore on the first day. You came into my life and I thought 'Hey, you know, this could be something'. 'Cause everything you do and words you say, You know that it all takes my breath away, And now I'm left with nothing" I sang under my breath, so that Aidan couldn't hear me.

Something about the lyrics felt right as I sang them. I hurried up and wrote them down, I didn't want to forget them.

* * *

**Melinda's P.O.V:**

I tried to pace myself and not rush down the stairs. I swear Tyler was a genius. I don't know why I didn't think of it._ Probably because I'm not mischievous and don't do anything that would get me in trouble. _Of course my parents would have to let me go if it's for school.

Luckily when I went downstairs my dad was alone in the living room, just watching tv. My mom was nowhere in sight. _Where is she??_ I was just about to ask when my dad interrupted my thoughts.

"She went back to the office, something went wrong or some crap. She probably won't be home for a while," he said finally taking his eyes off the tv to look at me.

"Oh ok, I just wanted to see what you were doing. I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to you today," I said, trying not to be too obvious that I wanted something.

"Do you need to talk about something? Is something wrong?" I swear he could read my face like a book.

"Nothing's wrong, Dad," I said trying not to fidget. Boys weren't the most popular subject. Even though my dad was easier to talk to than my mom was, it still made me nervous.

He patted the seat next to him and said, "Come sit, tell me what's on your mind pumpkin." He must know something is up, because he normally wouldn't call me by my childhood nickname.

"Well, you see Dad. I have this project I need to do for school, but the thing is, it's not a solo project. I have a partner," I said.

"And?? Is there something wrong with the person you got partnered up with?"

"Oh no, Tyler is a really nice guy. It's just he asked if I could go to dinner tomorrow night. So we can work on our assignment."

"How old is this boy?" My dad eyed me carefully, I suppose to make sure I wasn't lying about the project even though I really was.

"Ummm, I think he is 21." I said, hoping I didn't ruin my chances.

"And this is for school project?" he said, still watching me.

"Yes it is," I said quickly, almost too quickly.

"Well, I guess since it's for school, I don't see why you couldn't go, but if your mother asks Tyler is 19 about to be 20. You know how touchy your mom is about these types of things." He smiled and returned his attention back to the tv.

"Thanks Dad, I'm gonna go back upstairs and get some more studying done before bed. Good night," I said, getting up.

I pretty much ran up the stairs, I tripped a little and I heard my father giggle. _Smooth move, Melinda. _I just couldn't wait to text Tyler the good news.

_"Hey, My dad said it was fine, just that if my mom asks I gotta lie and say you're 19 not 21. Don't ask. I think he knows the whole "project" is just a cover up. I'll make sure to save a seat for you next to me in class tomorrow. Good night Romeo."_

I sent that text and sat on my bed, almost not sure what to do next. I finally decided it would probably be a good idea to pick out something cute to wear to school tomorrow and set my alarm so I could get up early enough to put some make-up on. Normally I didn't care what I looked like but tomorrow wasn't going to be normal.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews?? I love hearing feedback. No Reviews make me a sad panda.. hahaha, ****don't ask!**


End file.
